


Christmas Eve

by Talulaskye



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Internet Remix
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulaskye/pseuds/Talulaskye
Kudos: 4





	Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve in New York. The snow was falling, and people were out and about enjoying the festivities before Christmas day. A few folks were out late night Christmas shopping, but for two people they were still working hard at the New York Times building. 

“Come on Shosenburg you have been at this for hours.”

Johnny sighed and leaned against the doorway.

“Sorry, but i’m not done yet. Like I said before when I finish typing this up we can leave.”

“By the time you're finished I’ll be dead. Oh no! Rebecca, I’m dying and the only way to stop it, is for you to stop working long hours at the office! Oh woe is me!”

Johnny leaned his back against the doorway and raised a hand up to his forehead and dramatically slid down to the floor. 

“Really? Dramatics will get you nowhere Reportman.”

“Ugh, fine.”

He got up from the floor and took his usual seat in the office chair.

“But I do know a trick that will make you stop working.”

Rebecca looked up at him and saw his cheeky grin. 

“Try it I dare you, but that will just waste more time, and more time means we stay here even longer. Oh and you're by no obligation to stay here, you could go home, you know?”

“Being at home alone is boring, plus that means I get to see your pretty little face less, and that’s no good.”

“And you talking probably is the reason why this takes 3 more hours than it should be, done.”

“What, done?”

“That’s right done.”

Rebecca grabbed the papers piled on her desk and smacked it on top of his head.

“Hey! Wait! This isn’t my fault.”

“Sorry hun, always has been, but nice try.”

She gave a cheeky smile and wink at Johnny.

“Oh so we're playing this game now.”

“No we aren’t, I got to send these papers off the Mr. Ochs, and then we will head out, alright? Keys are on the desk, lock up for me okay?”

Before Rebecca waited for a response she was already down the hall leaving Johnny alone in the office. He sighed, but grabbed the keys off the table and turned off her desk lamp. He went to the coatrack and grabbed his coat to put on, and then grabbed Rebecca’s coat, scarf, and purse. He locked the door and waited by the entrance of the office building for her to show up. 

“It’s about time. Did anything happen?”

“Don’t worry nothing happened, just your usual small talk, that man can talk for hours if he could. Oh! Mr. Ochs says ‘Merry Christmas’ by the way.” 

Johnny handed Rebecca her things. 

“Oh did he now, I’ll have to send my thanks once I go back to work.”

\----

The two were now standing outside of their apartment when Johnny turned around. 

“Hey Rebecca, I know you're tired but can you do me a favor?

“Sure, what is it?”

“Turn around and wait a few minutes, alright?”

“What? Johnny you better not be planning anything we said we weren't doing anything for-”

“I know, I know just trust me alright?”

“Fine.”

Rebecca turned around and heard the door open and shut, then a click. He locked the door. She turned around and put an ear up to the door to hear what was going on. She heard a bit of shuffling and some draws opening. 

"What is going on in there?" 

She went back to her spot and turned back around.

"We weren’t supposed to do anything for Christmas, What is he planning?"

Rebecca tapped her foot in anticipation of what could be behind the door and not soon after she heard the door open. 

“Alright close your eyes, and turn around.”

“Johnny, really.”

“Please sweetheart, it will be worth it, I promise.”

Rebecca did as she was told, closed her eyes, and turned around. She could feel someone grab her hands. 

“It’s just me, don’t worry, I don’t want you to run into a wall or anything.”

Rebecca chuckled. 

"So you think I'm that clumsy now, huh?"

"No I don't think you're clumsy! It's part, It's part of the surprise."

Johnny guided Rebecca into their apartment taking the smallest of steps to make sure Rebecca didn’t trip. The two got inside and Johnny let go of Rebecca’s hands, shut the door behind them, and locked it. 

“Alright, now you can open your eyes.” 

Rebecca opened her eyes and saw the apartment was filled with Christmas lights and decorations. A Christmas tree was up in the corner of their apartment with lights, popcorns, and red and green strings all over the tree. Paper made snowflakes hung from the ceiling. She also noticed a few dreidels hanging from the ceiling as well. She noticed on their living room table, a Hanukkah Menorah, with a lighter on the table. 

“Oh gosh Johnny, how did you do all of this!”

“I had a bit of help from a neighbor or two.”

“Johnny this is wonderful, but you didn’t have to.”

“Nope I had to do it. We didn’t even get to celebrate Hanukkah this year because of work and your family can’t even visit for the holidays, so I decided to combine the two together to create this. There aren't many Hanukkah decorations around here in New York, so I had to be a bit crafty and thanks to a few phone calls from your mom, I did this. I hope i’m not being insensitive by combining the two together like this. I just know it's something you enjoy and I felt bad not celebrating it with you this year.”

“Johnny this is more than I could ask for. And what the hell we weren’t supposed to do anything, and you go and do this, what is wrong with you!”

Rebecca starts punching Johnny in the chest.

“Hey, hey, wait! I got to show you one more thing.”

Johnny walks over to the kitchen to a pot on the stove and holds out his hands in a ‘ta-da’ motion. Rebecca walks over and stares into the pot.

“You did not.”

“Oh yes I did, well I tried, at least. Your mom said it was your favorite, Cholent? Not sure if i’m saying that right, but your mom gave me a recipe and I tried my best to follow it.”

“This takes so long to cook though, how did you not burn down the place!”

“Again, we have very kind neighbors, Shosenburg.”

Rebecca went up to Johnny and gave him a hug. She squeezed him as tight as she could with her arms before letting go. 

“Did I ever tell you that I love you, because if I haven’t, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He gave a kiss on the forehead to Rebecca. 

“I believe there was a note under the tree for you, I’m not sure what it says, but you can read it out loud if you want while I finish up dinner?”

“Who would send me a letter?”

“Not sure maybe your parents, go on read it.”

“Alright, alright.”

Rebecca walked out of the kitchen to the living room where the tree was, which wasn’t far since they two lived in an apartment. She saw a small note under the tree and picked it up to read it. It said ‘To Ms. Shosenburg’ she opened it up and read it out loud. 

“Dear Ms. Shosenburg, despite the long work hours you have endured I hope this letter finds you well. I have known you for quite some time now and have seen that you're a very hard worker. To get to the point, you see, whenever I’m with you, you make my days brighter, the work hours shorter, and worth it being alive every single day. Because of you, you made smile, laugh, and cry with joy.  
When my mother passed away you were there for me, when my dad came to town you were there for me, when I was at my lowest lows you were there for me, and even now you’re still here with me. I’m surprised you haven’t left, after all I do pick and tease on you a lot, but I don’t regret it for a second, because seeing you smile makes my whole day. I'm not the best at writing personal letters but Rebecca, you mean everything to me and I wouldn’t want to be in a world without you in it-”

“So Rebecca Shosenburg, will you marry me?”

Rebecca turned around upon hearing Johnny’s voice and saw him kneeling on one knee before her. He held up an open box with a ring inside. 

“What! This, this can’t be real, you wouldn’t, when did you have the time to get a ring!”

Rebecca let go of the letter she was reading and covered her mouth with her hands. Johnny laughed at Rebecca’s astonishment. 

“Johnny you wouldn’t”

“Rebecca, Rebecca Shosenburg will you marry me?”

Rebecca removed her hands from her covered face and shook her hands. She took a few deep breaths before answering him.

“Of course I will! what the heck Johnny, you're absolutely crazy.”

With that Johnny picked up Rebecca in his arms and spun her around before letting go. He couldn't contain his excitement all the hard work had payed off. He took the ring out of the book and showed it to Rebecca.

“Well I believe this ring belongs to you, now does it.”

Johnny held the ring and took Rebecca’s hand. The ring was absolutely gorgeous with geometric patterns cut into hexagon shapes and the tiny gems inside cut down as hexagons to match. He slid the ring onto Rebecca’s finger. 

“This is beautiful Johnny, how were you able to get this?”

“Boss man was kind enough to give me a raise, for all my hard work and overtime.”

“It’s lovely, thank you.”

“Well, I guess this means that you will soon be a reporter.”

Johnny gave a smile and Rebecca rolled her eyes. 

“I think that is the worst pun you have made so far and you ruined the moment. Wedding is cancelled.” 

Rebecca started to walk away but Johnny grabbed her hand and pulled her in close.

“Oh come on, you know you love me.”

“Do I?” 

Rebecca grinned.

“I don’t know do you?”

“I do.”

And with that Rebecca pulled on Johnny's shirt collar into a kiss. She had no doubt in her mind that she loved this man. Even with the name calling and teasing, she couldn’t find anyone better that loved her the way he did. He might be annoying at times, but he was always by her side when she needed him. Through hell and back, and sickness and health, he was always there by her side. She couldn't have asked for anyone better than him.


End file.
